A strange love
by elle XVI
Summary: Shelke is intrigued by Nero , Nero's heart belongs only to Weiss and Shelke is their little pet . Find out how they act when they deal with their peculiar connection , and how they became addicted to each other . Dark Shelke x Nero. Read please!


Nero was without doubt the most intriguing specimen on DG . To be more exact he and his brother were both resembling gods . Each one of the two siblings had a different kind of superiority over others . They were both chained like wild beasts and treated like animals . The restrictors were ruling DG and they seemed to enjoy having the mighty emperor and the archangel on their feet . Keeping them apart from each other was the best option . They knew that they had the upper hand . Nero could not live without his brother and Weiss loved Nero a lot. Their love was the mightiest weapon against them .

Shelke was pondering over their relationship for a while now . Could it be more than love among brothers ? She didn't care because she knew …. She may seemed loyal to Weiss and only Weiss the powerful and pure leader but she had to admit that she was also loyal to his younger brother Nero . She tried to figure out why she was loyal to him too . Maybe it was fear … maybe it was despair….maybe it was for his nerve racking screams every night or maybe it was the strange feeling of security that emerged when she was near him .

During their short meetings while training she would stand a few inches away from the older male . She was afraid of his darkness but loyal to his gentle heart . She liked the way his voice remained calm and quiet . His words were never harsh like Weiss' . She could understand whenever he was angry by his eyes , she could see the menace when the darkness around him was singing funeral dirges and she could sense his agony each time Weiss had to fight handicapped .

Shelke had grown to like and trust the dark child that had the purest soul . She had learned to appreciate every word he spoke . She enjoyed responding to his questions . Nero was challenging and he found that it was more than amusing when Shelke was trying to find an answer for his questions . The young girl had difficulty in answering due to the fact that these questions could not be answered by simply performing a SND ( Synaptic Net Dive ) . She really wished he didn't have that muzzle on . His expressions would be visible and she would be able to read him more easily .

Maybe it was the mystery around him that made him so attractive. She could feel her heartbeat quicken every time he looked at her with those alluring red eyes of his and when he addressed her . She was also the only one that had seen Nero's naked chest because she was usually ordered by the restrictor to help him with his suit . The sight was amazing . He was thin but muscular at the same time . His pale skin was shining in the moonlight like a diamond ….still it had a dark dangerous aura around it . Like it was forbidden for others to touch except for Weiss. And she liked taking advantage of her task only to touch him slightly , only to feel his soft flesh against her gloves . She would touch his hair too when she needed to check his wings . It was messy but soft and it resembled the abyss ….dark and mysterious .

Nero knew that sometimes Shelke was staring at him . He knew that he fascinated her. And he knew that he had a strange effect on her . He wondered if she would risk her life to touch his mouth , his neck , his abdomen or even his gentle hands . He enjoyed thinking that the girl liked to experiment with him because simply he liked it too. He would toss her on the ground , ignore her , treat her like a useless insect only to see her reaction . She would remain silent , try to stand on her feet , make a bitter remark or be dead serious .

"Shelke what did Weiss send you here for ?"

"The restrictor sent me , not Weiss ."

"Uhhh well should we get going then ?"

"I suppose ….."

* * *

"Well if it isn't you, Shelke ?"

"Nero……."

"Come closer….. I won't hurt you ."

"Why should I trust you ?"

"Because I am second in command here ….." He paused at that. "….and because you want to trust me….you want to be loyal to me." He whispered quietly in her ear , his darkness touching her body , his lips touching her heart.

* * *

But that happened during the day . Night was different . He would come to her dreams and haunt her , he would wake her up in the middle of the night just to see the agony on her tired face or he would simply pay her a visit past midnight when he would happen to be released occasionally for medical exams. He would open her door whereas he could simply open a dark portal to her room . No , he wanted her to know that he was there watching her , that Deep ground's nightmare was there only to see her reaction . She would usually ignore him but there were times when he provoked her .

"Won't you say hello , Shelke ?"

"……"

"How rude of you . I thought you liked my company ."

"……."

"Well…" He would approach her pinning both of her small hands on her bed , while she was lying face down , and whisper into her ear. "I will be waiting for the next time then , sleep well ."

"After that she would not be able to sleep well ."

* * *

And there were conversations sometimes . Of course Shelke was not looking at him . She had her back turned away from him . That sure made it more amusing because he knew he was doing that to her .

"Why so silent , Shelke . You are usually more talkative ….or is it that I'm not like the restrictor ?"

"You are not that talkative either , Nero ."

"Oh well I try to honor you with my speech Shelke . You should appreciate that when you know I rarely do it ." Liar…

"You are lying ….."

"Oh ?"

"You would honor only one person with your speech ….."

"Hm you are quite the observant one . Do you know who that person is ?"

"Weiss ."

"Correct ."

"Hm don't think I am your pawn , Nero ….." She said quietly .

"He approached her so that he was towering over her ."

"Oh of course not , you are my loyal little kitten , Shelke ." He caressed her cheek . She felt the darkness near her , clouding her judgment .

"And you belong to my dear brother and I . We love you Shelke ."

He caressed her exposed neck after exiting the room that seemed to be cold and unfriendly without his presence .

That was her routine which she hated and loved at the same time .

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well I wanted to write a Shelke x Nero story for a long time now . I like how they interact with each other and there is clearly a connection between them . Nero is like a god and Shelke is like a believer that has grown to fear his power . He may seem irreproachable but he just wants to be redeemed . Please review !


End file.
